legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
Welcome to the fantasy world of Korelis & the deepest puzzle adventure RPG: Legendary: Game of Heroes! This is a puzzle game mixed with RPG elements to create a fun experience on Android and iOS devices. You can download the game on Android and iOS here: Download Legendary: Game of Heroes The latest list of Heroes is available in a Google Sheet available at bit.ly/legendarygoh 'How To Play' The basics of Legendary are as such: *You collect Heroes represented by cards to fight against men, beasts, and Gods alike. *You battle by matching orbs & making use of special battle moves unique to every hero. *You power up heroes & evolve them with materials and essence to become legendary 6-star cards. *You can post a Guild Ad for your guild or find a Guild in the Guild Ads Thread. *If you're looking for friends you can post your username in the Friends Thread. *You can view heroes information on the Hero List page, and items on the Item List page. *Learn about advanced strategies and battle information on the Battle Basics page. *You can also visit the Pro Tips page for good general advice on the game. *The Stores page has information on all stores available in the game. *Learn how to build a powerful team/deck on the Team Building page. *Learn about the types of events on the Event Guides page. *Learn about VIP and view all rewards and recommended purchases on the VIP page. 'Game Modes' There are several different game modes available to play. *'(Campaign)' • 330 stages to adventure through! Elite Campaign available at Rank 50+. *'(Daily Dungeons)' • A new dungeon is open every day of the week. *'(Events)' • Participate in Bounty Hunter, Commander, Slayer, and Vault events to earn rewards. *'(Guild Wars)' • Join a Guild! Fight other players and bosses to earn rewards together. *'(PvP)' • Climb the Tower and battle players for rewards and Path of Champions keys. *'(Trials)' • More challenging dungeons. Available at Rank 80+. 'Hero Cards' The world of Korelis is filled with heroes, dragons, magical creatures and dangerous villains of all types. Learning the characteristics of heroes in collections is key to mastering Legendary. 'Hero Rarities' 'Hero Types' 'Ally Heroes' 'Hero Development' There are 3 ways to increase the power of a card. Power up, evolution, and awakening. 'Power Up' 'Evolution' 'Awakening' 'Teams' 'Team Building' To build the best team pay close attention to the synergy of heroes, relics and their affinities/skills. 'Relics' You can equip up to 5 relics on a team to boost your heroes stats. 'Matching Gems' Match gems as fast as you can. The strongest gem match is swapping 2 IV Power Gems of the same affinity that are surrounded many of the same gems, then match any remaining 3-chain+ gems on the board. The multiplier will increase exponentially (20-30x+) if the 2 swapped Power Gems of the same affinity are beside other Power Gems of that affinity. In the end you should be doing hundreds of millions or even billions in that 1 turn. 'Turn Strategy' How you match gems and when you use skills is critical in how the battle will end. 'Battle Guide' Choose different missions in addition to the Main Campaign. There are new Events on a weekly basis. Category:Guides